Death Note One Shots
by Liva-chan
Summary: It's just a random bunch of one-shots involving the death note boys & Reader-chan. Reader-chan will be paired with L, Light, Matt, Mello & Near. NOTE-I do not own any characters from Death Note. I only own the story plots of this book.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **Birthday Cake (Daddy L X Mommy Reader)**

"Daddy, what we should gift mommy on her birthday?" L's five-year-old daughter Lily asked him.

He tried to think about some gifts but he couldn't decide what should be perfect to gift his beloved wife. "I have no idea right now, darling. Do you have any suggestion about this?" L asked looking at the kid sitting on his lap.

The little girl tried to think hard what she should choose as a gift. After five minutes of brainstorm, a great idea popped up in her mind.

She jumped out of her father's lap and excitedly said, "Daddy, a big birthday cake!"

"Of course, without a cake, we can't celebrate the day. I'll tell Watari to bring that."

"No no daddy. I don't want that cake." She whined.

"Then what you want, muffin?" L asked curiously.

"I want to surprise mommy with a homemade cake. You and I will make a cake for her. That will be great, isn't it daddy?" The child asked hopefully.

L stared at his daughter while trying to process what she just suggested. Baking a cake for his wife with his daughter?!  
He can be the most intelligent person in the world, but in the kitchen, he would gain the worst cook award in no time. And Lawliet was sure as hell that his success would out of question in this department.

"No. We aren't going do that." He flatly replied.

"But why, daddy?"

"Because there is 99 percent chance of our miserable falieure. So I think we should drop the idea. I'll tell Watari to bring ca-" L sentence was cut off by the sound of sniffing. He looked at his daughter and found the kid was looking at him with teary eyes.

 _'Oh no! Don't make that face.'_ Lawliet pleaded in his mind. He couldn't stand to see his princess's sad look. He sighed in defeat and said, "Okay...okay we'll bake the cake."

"Yeyyy!" A bright smile immediately replaced the sad frown and Lily jumped up and down clapping happily.

However, eventually, the fateful day came when Lily and Lawliet had to make a birthday cake. Watari was L's last hope to stop his daughter, but his cute little devil just brushed off Watari's help like nothing. She even forbidden the old man to enter into the kitchen until they finished making the cake.

Now poor L wearing a pink apron running around the kitchen to gather ingredients to make the cake. Lily was sitting on a chair reading a recipe on a tab & instructing her father about the ingredients. After gathering almost all the ingredients they started to make the batter.

"Daddy, we don't have cocoa powder. What should we do?" Lily asked checking the ingredients.

L was busy to mixing the batter. He thought for a moment and said, "Don't worry. We'll add those chocolate bars instead of that cocoa. Those are dark chocolates so we need to add more sugar in batter...I guess." He put down the bowl and started to search for a glass bowl.

"Muffin, can you please add sugar in the batter. It is in the white container."

"Okay, daddy."

When he came back to the counter, he found a lot of white powder and dark colour liquid was on the batter. "What did you add into that?" Lawliet asked pointing at the batter.

"Sugar and vanilla. You said the chocolate is not much sweet so I add lots of sugar and lots of vanilla to smell good. But daddy, why you make two big bowls of batter? We could make four cakes from this."

"If we fail to make the cake for the first time then we can use the extra batter to make another cake." L said as he pours melted chocolate into the two bowls filled batter. After pouring the batter into mould L put that into the oven...

After two hours of fierce battle in the kitchen, they finally made a chocolate cake on which _'Happy Birthday'_ was written with chocolate frosting. Lily was jumping up and down happily to see the _'masterpiece'_ her papa and she made. On the other hand, L was sitting on a chair face planted on the table. He was completely exhausted after this two-hour long kitchen quest.

"You two made this cake for me?"(Y/N) asked in disbelief looking at the chocolate cake.  
Lily and L nodded in response. (Y/N) just squealed in joy to hear that. She couldn't believe her husband & little daughter made the cake for her on her birthday.

"The cake is not that neat. So I was worried that you would like it or not." L nervously said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't care about the look. You two made this for me and that's more important to me." She said and kissed his cheeks.

"Now blow the candles and make a wish, mommy," Lily said pointing at the burning candle on the cake.

(Y/N) blew out the candles and cut the cake. Lily took a piece and feed her mother. As soon as the piece of cake touched her taste buds, she felt a strong urge to spit it instantly. That thing tasted bitter and salty, a strong smell of vanilla was into it too.

"Mommy, how it is?" Lily asked with hopeful eyes.

(Y/N) nodded slowly, "It's good."

"Mommy, take another bite." Lily insisted her mother to eat another piece of cake.

 _'If I eat another one I'm sure I'll faint here and never wake up.'_ (Y/N) sweat dropped.

"I-I'm not hungry now. I-I'll eat it later."

 _'I know it'll fail in the end.'_ L mentally face palmed to see the pained look on his wife's face.

"Oh..okay. Then let me taste it." Lily said and took a piece of the cake. (Y/N) quickly snatched the piece from Lily's hand and smiled sweetly & said, "No. This cake is all mine. I won't share it with anyone."

L came near to (Y/N) and apologized in a low voice, "Sorry for that cake."

(Y/N) chuckled & replied, "It's okay. I'm lucky that I didn't have to taste a burned cake. I think salt & sugar containers changed their place when you're cooking." She took the cake and went towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lawliet asked nervously.

"To the kitchen to make some edible food. By the way, where is Watari?"

"Grandpa is trying to fi-" L put a hand on Lily's mouth to shut her off & answered, "He's out to run some errands. Y-You don't need to make anything." L tried to stop (Y/N) to went to the kitchen.

"Of course I need to make some food." She looked at Lawliet and said. "And why you wa-" her sentence cut off to see the beautiful scene in front of her.

There in the kitchen, she witnessed the most dreadful scene of her life. The whole kitchen floor was covered with flour, egg shells and some brown liquid. The kitchen counter was also covered with flour and egg yolks and some unclean bowls, spoons, cups were scattered here & there.  
The sink was full of some burned cake moulds that were the proof of failed baking. The gas oven was totally burned & god knows how but the wall cabinet near to it was also burned. And there Watari was standing a fire extinguisher in his hand.

The cake in her hands falls on the dirty floor as (Y/N) stared at the whole mess with wide eyes. It took her few minutes to gain back her senses. "My...my...k-kitchen..my beautiful kitchen.." she mumbled, then "LAWLIET, LILY, COME. HERE. RIGHT. NOW!" she roared.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lily asked as his father picking her up & tiptoeing towards the main door.

"Ah...to somewhere safe...I guess.." L whispered in Lily's ear.

She frowned at his answer, "Why?"

"Because the third world war is about to start in our house. And we won't outlast against your mom's wrath. So let's run."


	2. Chapter 2

Movie night (Matt X Reader)

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie, (Y/N)?" Matt questioned to the (h/c) haired woman.

"Damn sure." (Y/N) replied confidently. Then she narrowed her eyes & mockingly asked, "Are you really worrying about me or you can't watch horror movies?"

Matt sighed and shook his head, "You know very well that you're always afraid of gho-"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts! It's the nth time I'm telling you this."

"Okay, as you wish. But don't come running to me later."

"I'll never do that!"

That night Matt and (Y/N) were alone in the house. Mello went to the next city to attend a meeting with the other mafia leaders of the state. Before he left home, he told them he won't be able to come home that night.

(Y/N) decided to watch a movie with Matt in the evening. Matt planned to spend the evening playing a new online game, but in the end, he had cancel it & agreed to watch the movie. So now both of them were busy to select a movie from their _'special movie collection'._

Matt first selected a horror movie, but then he rejected that thinking (Y/N)'s phobia about ghosts. When She asked him why he didn't want to watch the movie, he spoke the truth. But (Y/N) took this other way and thought he was mocking her. So the stubborn girl decided to watch the horror movie to prove that she didn't have phasmophobia.

After watching half of the movie, Matt bored to death. His mind started to wonder about the points he collected in a certain game which he wasn't sure he saved or not and that worried him. Speaking of worry, he also remembered he should check someone right then.

He glanced in the direction of his girlfriend and found her sitting on the other side of the couch. She was clutching a cushion to her chest tightly & staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"Um... (Y/N)? Are you...okay?" Matt asked in a concerning voice.

Hearing Matt's question she looked at him & laughed, "Huh! Sorry to disappoint you but I'm perfectly fine." She intended to sound confident. But into her mocking tone, the hint of fear clearly heard.

"Oh! I'm glad to see you overcome your fear." Matt taunted her. "Then can you bring me a drink?"

She startled a bit to hear the request. Noticing her nervousness he teased her again, "Are you afraid to go to the kitchen alone, (Y/N)~?"

"O-Of course n-not. I-I'll bring your drink."

The kitchen was just beside the living room. She took a deep breath & opened the door of the kitchen slowly.

"Matt, why didn't you turn off the lights in the kitchen?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"I didn't turn on the lights," Matt responded from the living room and (Y/N) frowned to heard this.

 _'I remember clearly I turn off the lights before going to the living room. If neither Matt did it...nor Mello is at home...then...who?'_

"M-Matty, are y-you s-sure y-you didn't d-do it?"

"No, I didn't. Why are you asking that?"

"I think we have a p-problem!" she whispered nervously.

As soon as she finished the sentence, the lights went off. "(Y/N), are you still in the kitchen?" Matt called out from the living room.

"Y-yes."

"Wait where you are. I'm coming there."

"O-okay."

(Y/N) stood in the dark trying not to think about the scary scenes of the movie. But the dark room didn't help her to stop the thoughts, instead, it boosted up her brain to remember it more clearly. She shut her eyes tightly, _'Stupid mind, stop thinking about that.'_

Then all of a sudden a hand touched her left shoulder from behind. (Y/N) almost jumped out of her skin at this sudden contact. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the soft yellow glow of a candle.  
The light was not much bright to totally relieve the darkness of the room. She sighed in relief thinking it was Matt. (Y/N) turned to face the person behind her, but to her dismay, it wasn't Matt...it was someone else...

A dim figure was standing in front of her with a candle in his left hand. The person wore a hoodie and his visage wasn't clear because of the hood on his head.  
The hair on her back stood & her heart started to beat a mile in a minute in the cage of her chest after seeing this mysterious figure and not Matt there.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "AHHHH! GHOST!"

The figure didn't respond at this immediately. After a few seconds of silence, the figure shouted, "Who are you calling that, idiot?"

And the power came back at the very moment the figure said that. And (Y/N)'s eyes widen to see the person in front of her. "M-Mello? W-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, it's me. The meeting cancelled for some reason, so I came home early." Mello blew out the candle.

"H-how could you enter into the house?"

"I think you don't know I have a gadget named _'spare key',_ moron." Mello sarcastically answered. "And when I came home, you greeted me with your bloody scream & called me-"

"Ghost!" someone completed the blonds sentence. Mello & (Y/N) looked at the direction of the voice & saw Matt was standing in the doorway trying to suppress his laughter.

"Why in the first place you didn't say it was you?" (Y/N) snarled at the blond.

Mello snapped at her, "Now is it my fault? And why did you call me that?"

And this argument consequently started their bickering session for that day. Matt, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off to hear the squabble between his girlfriend & best friend.

Matt awakened from his slumber to heard someone knocking at his bedroom door. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes & called, "Come in."  
Through the ajared door, he saw (Y/N) was standing in the doorway. She entered the room & closed the door.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked looking away from him.

"Of course you can. Come here, babe." Matt answered with a smile.

She laid down beside him & wrapped her arms around his torso. Matt's arms encircle (Y/N)'s waist and hold her closely. He planted a kiss on the top of her head, "So, in the end, you come running to me, eh? Now admit you're -"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

Matt chuckled at her reaction, "So you just want to cuddle with me?"

"Y-yes." He lightly nibbled on her neck

Matt began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. His hands drifted to her hips and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply at this. A mischievous smirk came to his lips as he started to nibble the soft skin of her neck. A low moan escaped from her lips.

He lift his face from her neck and gave (Y/N) an amused look, "Are you sure you just want to cuddle?" he paused and gave her a devious smirk, "Because, I think we're going to have another steamy night like yes-"

(Y/N) blushed bright red to recall the events of last night. "Shut up, you pervert." she locked her lips with his, silencing him immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention seeker(Mello X Reader)**

(c/n) - crush name

(s/n) - crush's surname

(u/n) - university name

* * *

"Mello, what are you doing~?" (y/n) asked the blond who was busy to read a file.

"I'm busy now," Mello answered not even look at his girlfriend.

(y/n) only rolled her eyes at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and whispered, "Want to play a little game with me?" She kissed his jaw-line softly.

Mello glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and sighed, "Your little trick won't work on me. Go bother Matt."

She came in front of him and snatched the file from his hands, "Matty isn't at home. And I'm getting bored." She tossed the file on the coffee table, "Let's go for lunch somewhere. We can spend some time together."

Mello crossed his hands over his chest and glared at her, "From when you become an attention seeker?"

"From when you stopped giving me any attention," she grabbed Mello's hands and forced him to stand, "Now let's go."

(y/n) & Mello came to a newly opened restaurant for lunch. The restaurant opened a couple of months ago, but it became famous soon for its continental dishes. It was almost 1 p.m. and the restaurant was full. They looked around for a table when someone called (y/n). She looked over her shoulders and found a man standing few feet away from her.

She turned towards the man, a surprised expression on her face, "(c/n)?"

Hearing the name (c/n) Mello looked at the man curiously. He came near to (y/n) & gave her another playful smile.

"Oh! My goodness! (c/n)! What a surprise?!" (y/n) exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. It's been a long time I last saw you," (c/n) hugged her. Mello narrowed his eyes towards them.

"So are you here for a lunch or..."

"I come here just for lunch & nothing else. And who is this young man with you?" (c/n) said the last part looking at the blond.

(y/n) glanced at Mello once and said, "He is my friend. His name Mello."

"Oh~ your friend. Nice to meet you, Mello. I'm (c/n) (s/n)," (c/n) greeted the blond man.

After taking their seats, they ordered their lunch. Mello sat beside his girlfriend and (c/n) in front of (y/n). Soon (y/n) and (c/n) then became busy to reminisced about their university life.

(c/n) was (y/n)'s senior when she was in (u/n) university. She was almost head over heels for him back then.

She told Mello about (c/n) countless time to make him jealous. (y/n) told her how she felt when they first meet or how his one smile made her went weak at the knees and so many other things she felt for him. But in the end, she realized he was just her another infatuation.

Mello never reacted at this in front of her. But secretly he felt jealous of the man who once made (y/n) that weak for him. He never wanted to meet with (c/n), but to his dismay now he was sitting with them and forced to hear their conversation.

Mello was silently eating his food, a stoic expression was on his face. He was praying in his mind to finish this damn lunch quickly before his irritation level crossed its maximum limit. He was wondering why (y/n) introduced him as her friend and why not boyfriend.

On the other hand (y/n) was stealing glances at the furious blond who sat beside her. She could tell by the expression on Mello's face that anytime he would snap at (c/n) or her. But she was enjoying Mello's jealousy towards (c/n) and thought to push him more to see how long he could restrain his anger.

Now she turned the reminiscing conversation into a flirting one. And let's just say poor (c/n) only add fuel to the fire.

"(y/n), you look really pretty in this dress!"

"Ohh. Thanks for your compliment, (c/n)." (y/n) shyly said.

Mello's fist clenched around the fork, _'I know she looks pretty in this dress. You don't need to say that again, moron.'_

"Don't think I'm flirting with you. You really become more gorgeous."

(y/n) blushed at this comment & giggled, "Shut upp.."

' _Huh? What is this love comedy? OK. Plan A- torture this imbecile to death and then shoot all the bullets in my gun. Plan B- Shoot all the bullets in my gun right now in his fucking brain. Now what should I choose?'_ Mello swallow his retort and tried his very best not to snap.

"(y/n), there some sauce on your chin," (c/n) took a napkin and wiped the sauce from her chin.

(y/n) felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he did that, he grinned and (y/n) quickly snapped her head away. Mello's fists clenched and gritted teeth to remain silent. But now it was impossible to control his rage.

' _Screw plan A. Time to execute plan B.'_ He was about to take out his gun from his jacket pocket, (y/n) grabbed his hand and gave him a look saying 'I-will-murder-you-if-you-make-a-scene-here'.

"I think I should propose you that time when I got the chance." (c/n) laughed as he said that.

And that was the last straw Mello needed to explode his suppressed fury. He slammed the money for their food on the table, grabbed (y/n)'s hand and stomped out of the restaurant.

"Why did you leave the restaurant like that, Mello?" (y/n) asked innocently to the furious blond who was dragging her towards his car.

He let go her hand and turned towards the (h/c) coloured girl, glared daggers at her. "You was enjoying to flirt with that retard, right?"

"Maybe yes. And who doesn't like to get attention like that?" she nonchalantly said.

Mello grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him & hissed in a low voice, "I think you need a punishment."

"M-Mello..please stop.." the (h/c) haired girl whined as she tried to lose the scarf which tied both her hands tightly.

Mello chuckled to see her struggle, "I like it when you scream my name with such desperation."

"Stop...doing this, Mello." she pleaded with him.

Mello licked his fingers and said, "After doing this to you and see you in this state I really feel satisfied."

"But I'm not. This is torture. Stop it."

He gave her a mischievous smirk, "Yeah..it's a sweet torture. Why not you beg me to stop this?"

"Never," she screamed.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in, Matt," Mello said to the person behind the door.

Matt entered the room and after taking a few steps he stopped in his track after seeing the scene in the room. He gave the blond a questioning look and asked, "Mello, why (y/n) tie to that chair?" Then he looked at (y/n) and asked, "Aren't these chocolates you bought two days ago, (y/n)?"

"Yes. That's my precious chocolates. This sadistic demon ties me to this chair and eating those chocolates in front of me. Stop him, Matty." She yelled.

"Oh! Spare me from your lover's quarrel." Matt laughed and left the room.

"Mello, I'll kill you for this. Untie me right now. Hey..whom you're calling from my phone?"

Mello looked at her & smiled, "I'm calling your friends to say you won't be able to meet with them tomorrow."

"Huh? W-Why?" she frowned at her boyfriend.

The smile on Mello's lips turned into a devious smirk, "Because, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

He grabbed her chin made her look straight into eyes, "I'm not done with your punishment. You were being a naughty attention seeker today. So you deserve this."

' _Oh boy!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning Kiss (Light X Reader)**

* * *

After a long, cold night, the dawn brought glimmers of warmth. The twilight melted away as a reddish-orange glow seeping over the horizon announcing the new day.

The soft rays of the morning sun beamed through the ivory blinders, waking up Light from his deep slumber. He sat up and rubbed his knuckles onto his sleepy eyes.

He got off from the bed, open the window blinds, illuminating the darkened bedroom. He stretched his hands over his head and looked at the wall clock which showed it was 7.30 a.m. Then his eyes travelled to the bed where another human being was sleeping soundly wrapped in blankets.

He sat beside the sleeping person, brushed off some (h/c) strands from her face, a smile came to his lips. He shook his girlfriend lightly to wake her up. "(y/n), wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times. "Good morning, Light."

"Good morning. Now wake up quickly, otherwise, you'll be late for your classes. And don't sleep again."

After taking a quick morning shower when Light came to the bedroom he found his girlfriend fall asleep again. He went to bed and pulled the blankets away from her. As the warmth of the blankets left her body, she opened her eyes to see what happened and found her boyfriend stood by the bed, holding the blankets.

"Didn't I told you to get up?"

She sat up on the bed and let out a loud yawn. Slowly she pushed herself out of the bed & walked to the bathroom.

Light finished to made the bed & went to the study room to get some documents. When he came back to the bedroom he saw his love again went to the dreamland.

He sighed and put down the papers on a table. A ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of his lips as he leaned over his girlfriend. (y/n) was snoozing, laying on her back. But she soon awoke from her slumber as she felt hot breath against her neck.

She opened her eyes and found herself in Light's embrace. He was on top of her, caressing her soft (h/c) locks.

He gently kissed her forehead and smiled to see her wake up, "Wake up sleepy head."

"No, I want to sleep," she whined, though she completely woke up from her drowsiness.

Light's lips brushed her own, like a tease, "Why not you wake up so we can start an activity?"

"No, I don't want to take part in any activity," she played along with him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Then I guess I have to force you to take part in that," Light whispered huskily and he delicately kissed her warm, soft lips. They pull apart, took shallow breaths. He kissed her cheeks, jaw-line then again back to her lips for a fiery kiss. His hands drifted to her hips, pulled her towards him.

Before (y/n) could savour the passionate kiss more, he drew away. His thumb caressing her lips as their breath mingled. She locked her eyes on his, (e/c) into deepest brown. He gazed at her lovingly, but in that tenderness a burning desire also sparked.

Light tilted her head to the side and his lips made contact with her neck. He softly kissed up and down (y/n)'s neck when his hands were busy to open the buttons of her shirt.

His one hand ran through (h/c) locks, as the delicate kisses became demanding. Her fingers curled tightly into Light's mess of black hair.

(y/n) knew Light would leave marks she didn't want, but at the same time, she didn't want to stop the feeling of his teeth against her skin.

She inhaled sharply as he made his way down to her breasts. His hands never stopped roaming over her body, feeling the curves of her physique.

Instead of getting rid of the lingerie bound around her breasts, he simply kissed them over the brassiere. And (y/n) let out little whimpers of anticipation when Light started to rub his fingers on her lady parts.

Her breathing became shallow and she desperately wanted to get rid of her & Light's clothes. But Light didn't pay any attention to remove the cloths, he was enjoying to shower her with kisses.

' _Light, please stop this teasing.'_ She begged in her mind.

Now he was kissing her stomach, gentle butterfly kisses. He moved further down and stopped when he reached to the navel. He sat up and looked at his girlfriend who was lying half-naked, panting slightly.

"Why do you stop?" she asked a bit irritated.

He stood up and smirked, "So you want me to continue this?"

(y/n) could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. She averted her eyes from him and Light couldn't help but to chuckle at her reaction. _'You know my answer very well.'_

"As much as I love to continue this, but at the same time I can't ignore your education." He said with a smile and pointed at the wall clock, "If you don't want to late for your classes then get up. And I guess you don't feel sleepy anymore, right?" he teased her.

She narrowed her eyes, "You love to play this type of games with me, won't you?"

He cocked his head one side and smiled, "Maybe yes."

Light took the documents off the table and turned towards his lover who was still sitting on the bed. His lips tugged upwards, creating a devious smirk, casting a spell of lust to his eyes, "Don't try to play with yourself. If you do then be ready for the punishment."

"You sick bastard, I hate you, " she hissed at him.

"I love you too."


End file.
